A Wilting Sakura
by Jura
Summary: Yumi survives the Mt.Hiei battle thanks Sanosuke. She quits being a oiran and has to bunk at Sanosuke's place. Yumi thinks she can tempt Sano, and Sano has a hard time resisting. But how long can Yumi resist what she's been looking for?
1. Witling Sakura

A Wilting Sakura

The sun shone threw the paper windows and radiated gently on her face. She first winced at the light then welcomed the warmth it brought. Turning over on her futon her hand rested on something broad and hairy. She opened her eyes to find an older man beside her snoring loudly. Yumi sat up and held the silky covers to her chest for they were both near to naked. She sat staring at the man for a while and felt a great burning sensation throughout her body. She recognized it well for it was a feeling she had since childhood...hate.

She got up and grabbed a silk robe from the nearby chair. As she started to walk to her mirror and knelt down in front of it the man still in bed started to stir. He grunted a little and sat up to see Yumi's reflection in the mirror. Their eyes met unexpectedly and Yumi quickly diverted her eyes to combing her chocolate brown hair. The man then stood up and started pulling on his pants and buttoned up his shirt in silence. After the man finished tying his shoelaces Yumi stood up clutching her robe closer to her throat and slide open the door for the man looking at the floor in what he understood as respect. He smiled very satisfied with her, and started walking down the hall. Yumi then looked up and watched him turn the corner and rammed the door shut with a loud noise. She knew he thought she revered him, which was of course nothing further from the truth. She quickly put her hair up with two elegantly decorated hair sticks and walked out the door to the bathhouse.

On her way out she picked up some towels and passed the same man in the halls. He saw Yumi in the halls carrying her towel and saw that she was clearly trying to avoid his eyesight. He decided to fool her a bit. He continued giving an older woman the money for his night with Yumi and let her pass him until he turned around and gave her ass a pinch. Yumi stopped and closed her eyes reminding herself to stay calm even though she had the same burning sensation as before. The man was chuckling as he put away his wallet. Yumi knew what was expected of her and no matter how much she didn't want to do it she would let him get the better of her. So she put on a happy smile and turned her head to the man and started laughing herself.

The man soon quieted down and said in a whisper so close to her ear, "Look pretty for me tonight Yumi."

Yumi looked to the floor in disgust but kept her voice sweet as honey, "Yes of course Danna-san."

He then started to walk out to the hall and slid open the door and stepped outside into the street. Yumi then let her picture perfect smile drop and replaced it with a stern glare as she continued to walk to the bathhouse where the maid had the fire going already. As she opened the door the steam was a welcomed rejuvenation. Yumi closed the door behind her and undid the knot of her robe. She lifted her legs over and slowly slid them in the gray-blue water then submersed herself completely...

She opened her eyes in the water and watched the light dance on the walls of the tub. She felt calm again, peaceful. There had been hundreds of times she sat in the same tub and thought about drowning herself. Just ending it all here, there was no more reason for living without him. Shishio, her love, the man she almost gave her life for and gladly would have. If it weren't for that idiot of a tall rooster head she would have already been with Shishio in hell together. If only Sagara didn't go a scoop her up from the burning roof of the building and ran out with her. If only Shishio could have saved himself and not let the Rurouni kill him and leave his body for the flames to engulf. If only she could still be with him.

Everyday she regretted having lived through the surgery that woman doctor gave her, she wished she died right there and then. Yumi then lifted her head from the water and took in a deep breath letting her hair swing back. She couldn't bring herself to commit suicide today. Not yesterday, not tomorrow, not ever so it seemed. Something still made her hang on to this world, she didn't know what. Tears started to glisten down her face and her face trembled as she pictured Shishio waiting on his fiery throne waiting for her to come. He shoulders started to shake and she brought her hands to her face sobbing. Shishio was gone and he wasn't coming back. Yumi moved her hand to her chest where she still carried the scar he gave her, the only memory she had of him.

"SHISHIOOOOOOO!"


	2. Wilting Sakura Ch2

That afternoon Yumi decided to go out for lunch at the Akabeko, she didn't feel much like eating with the other orian. She dressed as she always had, elegant and flirty with her shoulder kimono. As she was walking through the streets she always thought herself a goddess among these ignorant insects around her. Going on with life day by day, laughing and loving. It wasn't fair why could she have what they had. Shishio was the only thing that made her truly smile in this world and now that he was gone it seemed like she'd never be happy again. Love again seemed like an illusion.

As Yumi walked up the few steps and into the Akabeko an older woman walked out lifting her nose up to the air and shutting her eyes, "Disgusting orian! They pollute this town. Get out of my way you whore!"

Yumi stood where she was for a moment. She often heard people talk to her like this and never took it lightly. "Excuse me miss," she said in her honey voice. The older woman turned around. "Oh I wasn't aware you orian could talk. I only assumed you could bark!"

Yumi felt a burning sensation and could pretend any longer. She clenched her right fist and slammed it into the old woman's stomach, "Bark? Is that what you wanted to hear?" And with that Yumi shoved the woman off from leaning on her and let her fall to the ground and headed into the Akabeko. So much excitement made a girl hung.

As she went in she received a few quiet glares from woman and a few suggestive ones from the men. Yumi just ignored them all and was shown to a table and ordered some soup.

In the room across from her came maids running in and out carrying trays of sake to the many men situated around the table. The tall man at the head who was choking back a good helping of sake and laughter at the same time. His handsome face was red at the cheeks and his speech was getting a bit slurred, or so it seemed to Yumi from what she could make out.

After the maid served the soup in front of her she started to spoon some of it to her delicate mouth but with a furrowed brow trying her best not to be disturbed by the foolishness of men.

"Idiots..." she muttered to herself as she slurped from her spoon.

A few men from the opposite room left stumbling to the door in laughter unknowing to Yumi glaring at them.

The tall man suddenly noticed Yumi sitting all alone after one of his friends nearly collapsed on her table. He studied her, watched her sip her meal. He first directed himself to her long, graceful legs perfectly positioned under her curved hips. He got up from his table most of the men that weren't passed out yelled at him as best they could for spilling the sake.

He walked slowly towards her, fixing his hair, wiping his mouth, unfortunately his breath couldn't be help but by the time he was threw loading her up hers wouldn't be that great either. He was only a few steps away from her when she turned towards him absent-mindedly and his eyes went up her bare shoulder and to her chest and down her...

"Sagara?! What the hell do you think your doing gawking at me!" cried Yumi as Sano was struggling off the ground after taking on one of Yumi's slaps straight on.

"Ugh...Yumi! But I thought...you were...I wasn't even..." Sanosuke tried to say but his befuddled state and useless attempts to try and defend him didn't help much.

Yumi stood up now yelling, "You ignorant men think you can get any girl you want just like that! And when you get a few drinks in you oh suddenly you become Mr. Confident! Well I got news for you Sagara I ain't those bimbos you find walking down an alley! Don't go thinking just because you did me a favor doesn't mean I owe you anything!"

Now all this pretty much went in one ear and out the other with Sano but he gave the effort to make a valiant attempt to save whatever dignity he had left. He wasn't about to let himself looked whipped by a girl he never looked twice at before (because he always took more than two looks at Yumi when he did sneak a peek, but he wasn't about to tell anyone that).

"Now listen relax! OK I'm sorry blah blah blah blah blah, I'm smashed at the moment and if you don't mind stop yelling at me like we're dating and can you help me to my place? I can't exactly remember the way," he said looking down at her patiently.

Yumi gave him a cold stare and hit him upside the head, "Ugh I don't know why I do this. Hurry up get you things and lets go."

Sano smiled and bowed to her foolishly making Yumi roll her eyes and march out of the restaurant with him following senselessly behind her.


	3. A Wilting Sakura Ch3

"What a jerk! What the hell was I thinking to give HIM help?" muttered Yumi as she trekked through the bustling streets.

"Hey I'm right beside you do you mind laying off the insults?" said Sano rubbing his forehead trying to keep up best he could.

"Oh shut up we're almost there then you could pass out," snapped Yumi.

Yumi and Sano turned into the narrow walkway of Sano's apartment and opened the door.

"Aren't you coming in?" asked Sano.

"Unlike you Sagara I've got work and clients I have to look after," said Yumi.

"I don't know why you went back to being a orian. You know the offer still stands for you to stay with me or at the dojo for a while right?" said Sano as he walked out of sight of Yumi who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Like I'd live with either of you people! I don't need any help Sagara, I carry my own weight," said Yumi as she took a cup of sake from Sano who drank one himself. "Don't forget I was one of the bad guys remember?"

"Yeah I remember. You're the one who got stabbed in the back, literary, by you love and boss," replied Sano slightly amused with himself.

Yumi threw her glass down in rage no one spoke of Shishio and her that way. "Who the hell do you think you are! Look Sagara I didn't ask to be saved from Mt. Hiei, I didn't ask for anything!" she snarled at Sanosuke.

"OK! Relax Yumi! I'm sorry OK? Its just that," stuttered Sano as he was cut off.

"I don't need this shit from anyone! Next time your drunk stay out of my way Sagara!" she yelled and turned on her heel and stomped off.

"Where are you going?!" cried Sano after her. But Yumi only raised her arm and gave an offensive hand gesture walking back to her orian house.

Yumi walked with a straight face and slammed the door of her room hard as she started getting ready for tonight.

"Idiot moron...thinks he could tell me about...one of these day I'll..." Yumi was grumbling while she knelt down in front of her mirror and started applying her makeup. After a while she asked on of the maids to come in and help her with her kimono and hair ornaments. The poor maid was so frightened of Yumi's clearly shown anger that her hands started trembling as she tightened the obi. Yumi was absolutely beautiful wearing a black kimono with gold inlaid as phoenixes and dragons, and for the final touch she put in golden hairpin resembling the flames.

When everything was picture perfect Yumi set off to the restaurant where she was going to meet her danna (or patron) that she hated so but put on a happy face for. As she walked all she could think of was the sword going through her and blood everywhere...

She reached the restaurant still thinking of Shishio and her near death experience when she sat down beside her danna among many other men drinking and laughing. But she wasn't there with them; she was on Mt. Hiei, watching Shishio slowly loosing to the Rurouni.

"No," she mouthed quietly. "Shishio please..." Yumi ran out in between the fighters pleading for mercy when...

"YUMI!" cried her danna. "You whore look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Yumi looked up at him, hatred boiling inside her. She couldn't take this anymore, she wouldn't.

"Shut up you old fool!" she said with a level voice. "SHUT UP!"

Her danna looked at her with shock at first then his face tightened as he clenched his teeth; "You don't speak to me like that wench!"

Yumi stood up and slapped him across the face and headed for the door opening it then looked back, "I'm not yours or anyone's wench anymore. Oh by the way everyone," she said addressing everyone in the room who was looking on in awe. "This man here is probably stealing money from all of your businesses in some way so I'd check your finances before dealing with him again. Good night everyone." And with that Yumi closed the door behind her listening with pleasure to the room now behind her erupt with yelling.

She ran (as best she could in a kimono) to her room in the orian house gathering up everything she owned in a drawstring bag. She changed into her typical kimono and wiped the extravagant makeup from her face ignoring the shouts of lecture from the Mother of the house who was clearly angry about not collecting her pay for Yumi's night with her danna tonight.

"I'm leaving Mother so just shut up and get out of my way!" said Yumi.

She ran out onto the streets and just started walking anywhere. She couldn't go to Sano's or the dojo, she wouldn't go. No way would she admit Sanosuke was right about her quitting. She ran and ran all night until she got tired and her slim legs wouldn't carry her any further downtown. While walking on the cracked part of the street she tripped.

"Ughhhhh..." sighed Yumi as she sat up rubbing her head that was now thumping with pain. She looked around but everything looked doubled and fuzzy. Her eyes wouldn't keep open and the blood on her hands from rubbing her head didn't look to good either. Finally Yumi's limp body was sprawled out on the street in the middle of the night...


	4. A Wilting Sakura Ch4

"Yumi? You OK?"

That voice, it sounded so familiar, like an unseen light in the darkness. Yumi groaned and opened her eyes just a little to see a blurring image of a brown haired man leaning over her placing a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Ugh...Sano...ugh." Then everything became dark again and Yumi passed into a deep sleep.

She was on Mt. Hiei lying on the ground flames slowly growing all around her. She couldn't move and the unbearable heat was pressing upon her. The roar of the fire was growing when there was an explosion and the ground underneath her fell through.

"Noooooooo!" she yelled out into the dark abyss falling into nothingness.

Then it felt like she was about to die from the sheer terror that she felt when a warm sensation came over her. The fear was replaced by security and love and everything felt like it was going to be OK. She stopped falling and was held in the arms of a strong, warm entity. Yumi looked up but saw nothing but a dark figure at first when slowly color emerged on his face and body.

She felt so happy in his arms and thought it could only be one man in this world who could ever make her so happy, "Shishio?"

But as the dark stranger became more visible Yumi eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks became hot with embarrassment. The man holding her was tall with brown spiky rooster hair, with his tan muscular body draped in a white and black outfit. He looked down at Yumi with tenderness in his eyes and in a dreamy fashion lifted Yumi's body up and let their lips find each other for while. During this embrace Yumi still was wide-eyed, until the warmth was too much and the shock and embarrassment fluttered away and she closed her eyes letting herself be consumed by his warmth.

Back in the conscience world Sanosuke was looking at Yumi with concern all over his face. That morning he found her surrounded by a crowd and after her recognized it was her he scooped her up and was now tending to her on his futon.

"Sanosuke..."Yumi whispered in her sleep.

Sano looked over to her wondering what the heck he was doing in her dream, "Yumi? You OK?" He leaned over her. She was mouthing something from her sleep again and Sano put his face close to hers trying to make out what she was saying.

Yumi's eyes started to flutter and she breathed in deep and whispered thinking she was still dreaming, "Sano...don't go...stay..."

Sano stood over her in awe at this and saw her eyes finally opened to find the real Sano looking back at her so close she jumped up in surprised and both of them flung back with shock.

They were both looking at something else not wanting to make eye contact when Sano spoke first, "So you're doing OK now? I umm... found you outside on the street, it looked like you fell and passed out so I brought you back here and umm...you fell asleep and you look like your doing ok now."

Yumi took all this in remembering last night, "Umm...Thanks a lot Sagara I guess I owe you now." She looked to him to find his chocolate eyes looking back at her.

"Yeah I guess you do," said Sano with a laugh as the tension disappeared. "So what were you doing outside in the middle of the night like that?" He knew she had clients at night but didn't mention anything.

Yumi sighed and got up from the futon and walked around a little bit, "I...you see... Ugh what the hell Sagara you were right. After Mt. Hiei I couldn't go back to being an orian like I used to. I...I got my stuff together last night and just started walking hoping to find someplace to stay for a while." No part of this confession came easy for Yumi; she wasn't one to admit mistakes.

"So you just happened to find yourself on my street in front of my apartment in the middle of the night. Jeez Yumi I'd say you weren't just looking for somewhere maybe for someone too?" said Sano jokingly.

Yumi gave a sarcastic laugh, "It was dark and late and I tripped that's all. It was just coincidence that I was here that's all."

Sano gave an unbelieving smirk at her, which Yumi tried her best not to fall for but started giggling with him, "I'm serious Sano!"

"Yeah, yeah OK. So I guess you'll be bunking here for a while, I'll put up curtain for you privacy my Highness and I'll sleep on the other side."

"Wait. What? Just because you saved me doesn't mean I'll be staying with you!" Yumi protested.

"Look Yumi the way I see it you don't have much of a choice. When the doctor came over he said you were in no condition to be under any stress, we can't leave you alone in case you pass out again, and all your stuff got stole while you were on the street so you have no money. I don't know what other option you got," lectured Sano with a serious tone.

"But...I..."unfortunately Yumi could think of nothing to say in her defense, Sano knew he'd won.

"Oh by the way what were you dreaming about just now?" he asked purposely not letting off he'd heard his name.

Yumi went scarlet fearing she might have said something hinting about her dream, "Umm...I was... it was dark and..."

Sano only smiled at her and Yumi knew instantly he knew something and if it was possible she went even redder and quickly turned her back to him.

Sano chuckled a little but spared Yumi the embarrassment, "Well hurry up and wash up, we're going out for dinner at the Akabeko."

Yumi looked around at him, "Dinner? Together?"

"Its not like a date or anything just dinner, relax," said Sano as he walked into the other room to wash up and get some clean clothes.

As he slid the door shut behind him she caught sight of Yumi who looked genuinely surprised at his graciousness and he knew it.

"Good," he thought. "Maybe I'll get her to come around sooner than I hoped...."


	5. A Wilting Sakura Ch5

Yumi sat on her new futon for a while taking in everything that just happened to her, "If he thinks that he'll get me that easy he'll have another thing coming." Yumi smiled mischievously, she'd innocently entice Sano for the longest time until he can't deny he wants her, make him squirm.

Yumi became quiet comforted by this little scheme and borrowed a brush and started getting ready. She put the purple beads in her hair and cleaned up her kimono. Luckily she had some cosmetics tucked in her obi and touched up as best she could.

When Sano came out with a paper screen and placed it in the middle of the room Yumi decided this would be the best time to start her plan. She walked over to the door and slide it open aware that Sanosuke was watching her from the corner of his eye while setting up the screen. She leaned gracefully against the doorframe and as the breeze came threw she leaned her head back and closed her eyes exposing her bare leg slightly.

She sighed heavenly and looked over to Sano with a smirk, "Ready?" she asked in a low smooth voice.

Sano now turned towards her trying best not to look like he was watching her the whole time and walked out with Yumi closing the door behind him. As they walked up the street Yumi walked a little in front of him knowing he'd catch a look at her lower half.

Sanosuke hummed a little tune trying his best to distract himself but failing miserably. He did indeed looked and tried his best to give himself a pep talk in his head, "OK Sano, your only human but God man isn't anything forbidden! But look at her...she just asking for something. Yeah she's probably asking for trouble! Yumi is off limits! Remember that, Yumi off limits!"

As they were seated quietly Sano ordered two sakes, and chose their meals when Yumi started giggling; "Don't you remember Sano? This is the same spot where you tried to pick me up!"

Sano blushed a little but spoke up in his defense, "Yeah I was drunk so what? Can't a good liking drunk like me flirt with any girl he chooses?"

Yumi knew actually what to say, "So you checked me out on purpose?"

Sano knew this wasn't going to be an easy going evening like he planned but decided to play Yumi's game and smiled playfully, "Who knows? I sure don't remember what I do when I'm drunk," and he swallowed the whole glass of new sake.

Yumi only smiled devilishly, which Sano clearly saw, and started eating her meal. Everything was quiet as they ate a few honest jokes and laughs until they finished with their dinner and left for a walk back to his apartment.

Now they were both loosened up thanks to the sake but were sober enough. As they finished laughing from a more mature joke Yumi decided to prod at him again, "So Sagara, how come you can't seem to keep a girl long enough to actually remember her name?"

Sano of course didn't take any offense to this question knowing it was true, "I dunno, I just don't like to get burdened with responsibility."

Yumi laughed a little, "Typical men..."

Sano looked over to her hands in his pockets as they continued to walk, "Speaking of men, how come you never moved on after Shishio?"

Yumi became very quiet, the amusement in the air vanished and she spoke up softly, "Shishio was...a important person in my life and I guess you never really get over someone like that. Other men that seemed decent enough to date that approached me...I just never really wanted to admit Shishio was gone..."

Sano looked at her kindly, "Were you scared?"

Yumi looked up at him and remembered her little scheme and decided that the topic and her confession best dropped, "Sagara, we both know I can have any man I want whenever I want, so why should I fear them?"

Sano sighed knowing the topic was lost and decided to become playful again, "Oh yes that's right. The sexy, forceful girl, every man's favorite type."

Yumi looked over inquisitively, "Is that what you think I am Sagara? Sexy and forceful?"

Sano looked to the starry sky then at her. In truth he did but he wasn't about to let himself seem so desperate, "Yumi, I think your more than most can handle."

Yumi liked the sound of this, she knew Sano wanted to say something else, "No need to deny the truth Sagara. If you love me you should really just say so, it's a lot better that way."

Sano looked at her in almost disbelief, "What?! Oh jeez woman if you think I'm falling for you in the slightest bit you got another thing coming."

Yumi leaned toward him making him stop, "Do I?" she giggled and then strolled off.

Sano followed a good way behind her thinking to himself again, "C'mon Sano you'd could never get a girl like that, she out of your league. Besides what would you want a girl like that? Dangerous, provocative...with a great pair of legs. No! No! Sano she's not like all the others..." And with that they both entered the apartment and lit a lantern. Sano lent Yumi a robe and they slept on opposite sides of the screen and both fell into a confident slumber.

That morning Yumi woke up to the smell of something burning. She tightened her robe and stepped out from behind the screen to find poor Sanosuke struggling with boiling some water. Yumi sighed as he picked up the pot in frustration and threw the contents out the door.

"Home sweet home," she said.

Sano looked up in surprise to find her there, "Oh your up, umm looks like I'll have to swipe some food from the dojo." He opened the door and stepped out, "Yumi try not to move around my stuff too much."

"Why would I want to touch anything?" she asked.

"I dunno. It's just a girl thing," he stated and shut the door off to the dojo.

Yumi yawned and looked around the room, "Big dope. I could've cooked if he wanted." She picked up the pot, filled it with water, and set it above the new fire.

She walked around the little space and managed to find the newly bought duck eggs and dropped them in the pot. After a while the eggs were finished and Yumi quickly took them out and drained the water. She took some eggs for herself and left some in a bowl for Sanosuke when he returned.

As she peeled at the eggs Yumi wondered how early he got up to buy the eggs and why he was even bothering enough to make her breakfast. After wrestling this thought for sometime she just dismissed it thinking she was now his responsibility according to the doctor, and after all no man his completely heartless.

Then a sense of betrayal and guilty overcame Yumi, why had she thought instantly about Shishio while think about heartlessness? Did she really feel raw towards him for almost killing her? Yumi remembered Mt. Hiei and the incident there. Then she felt happiness for being of use to Shishio and grateful for all he did for her but did she hate him for what happened. She didn't know what to make of the matter and luckily Sano slid the door open when he did. He immediately saw the boiled eggs and rushed over to them and started eating while Yumi divided the extra food from the dojo among them.

"How come you didn't tell me you could cook the eggs?" asked Sano stuffing some bread and egg into his wide opened mouth.

"Well you never asked," she said calmly.

Sano of course was too busy gorging to respond and they ate to their content. It was about noon after Yumi and Sano finished bathing at the dojo while the others were out and they headed off into town.

"Why are you following me?" asked Yumi hotly.

"Well one, I can't leave you alone doctor's orders, and two I planned a day for us," said Sanosuke looking straight ahead.

"You planned a day? Really Sano you're showing more intelligence then I thought you were capable of," said Yumi mockingly.

"Very funny," he muttered. "Hurry up its this way!"

"And just where do you think you're hulling me off to?" she asked being pulled by his strong hand.

"We're taking a little walk to the more rural part of town to visit a buddy of mine," he replied.

"That's you plan? To have me tag along like some dog?"

They were just exiting the outskirts of the bustling town when Sano halted and grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "Hey, your no dog to me. Plus I want you to meet my friend, it wasn't because I need to."

"Why is that caring I sense in your voice?" said Yumi as they trotted off again.

"Yeah well get used to it. Until I your full recovered and find some place your stuck with me," he said modestly.

As they walked on the dirt road with grassy hills cascading on both sides of them and no one around Yumi became tired and they stopped under a tree for some shade.

"Ugh how long have we've being walking?" she groaned.

"Not long maybe a half an hour or so," he said trying to make out the little buildings in the distance.

Yumi rubbed her feet; "OK help me up lets get this over with."

Sano grabbed her arm and pulled her up but as soon as he let go of her, her legs gave way and luckily he caught her in time.

"Woah! Hey don't pass out on me here," he cried as he yanked her up and held her in front of him.

"Sorry it's just that I didn't know I was so tired. Ugh my legs feel like jelly," said Yumi trying her best to hold her own.

"Look its OK, I'll just carry you the rest of the way and HEY!" Yumi tried to stand up on her own and fell onto a small grassy hill and was gently rolling down. Sano thought fast and quickly ran out in front of her and managed to catch her. Unfortunately they both tumbled back and Yumi was on top of Sano huffing and puffing.

"Well, that was a little more fun then I wanted today," she said as she looked up from his shoulder.

Sano slowly opened his eyes to find hers staring back at his. They gazed at each other for a while unsure what to do. Sano brushed away the stray hairs from her face and held her in his hand.

"Sano..."she whispered.

At that moment Sano felt like he was waking up from a dream and quickly got up from the ground and helped Yumi up whom felt insulted by this.

"What's your problem?" she asked as he picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"Nothing," he said with a level voice. A part of him almost wanted her right there and then but he knew what he had to do first if he wanted to keep her.

"Then why'd you stop?" Yumi protested.

"Nothing started."

"You know very well if you didn't get up like that something would have!"

"Would it of Yumi! Until I know you're over Shishio then that's never going to happen! Until you can tell me truthfully your angry at him for almost killing you there's nothing!" yelled Sano silencing Yumi.

He carried her the rest of the way there that wasn't very long in silence, neither wanting to start a fight again. Yumi confused, Sano frustrated. Until they got to Katsu's little house did Sano set Yumi down on a spare futon and close her door did Sano speak only to Katsu out of her earshot. Yumi lay there on the bed trying to fall asleep but the thoughts in her head wouldn't rest. Confusion was tearing at her in the silence.

"I'm sorry Sano..."


	6. A Wilting Sakura Ch6

That morning Yumi found herself rested lying on a slightly damp, salty pillow. She got up and out of bed, opened the door and walked to the front porch. Dawn was just waking from the cold night and the fall chill was in the air. Yumi crossed her arms to keep warm and breathed deeply in the crisp air.

For a moment their Yumi almost forgot her dilemma. Did she feel genuinely for Sano? Did she even truly experience love with Shishio if he saw her fit for sacrifice? She didn't know, she didn't know anymore. The tears in her eyes burned from the gust of the winds. Now was the time she needed to decide what she wanted. Now was the time she would decide if she'd hang onto Shishio's memory or find new ones with a man that made her laugh and feel loved and looked after, Sanosuke.

The red sun broke through the horizon and if felt like something overcame Yumi at that moment. She closed her eyes at the light and smiled gently. She was in need of guidance and it seemed earth was there to help her.

"I don't know what to do. Please if anyone or anything out there can help me please send me a sign! Please anything!" she cried.

More tears were surfacing and Yumi impatiently wiped them away. She almost felt foolish at her useless attempts. She quickly turned back into the house and into her room and shut the door quietly. Sano looked down in disgust with himself, feeling responsible for Yumi's torment, standing behind the wall of the kitchen close enough to see and hear Yumi's pains.

He had to do something. He wouldn't let her feel so helpless because of her jerk of a lover before and himself. He sighed heavily with guilt and walked modestly to Yumi's door and slid it open enough to see her crying on top of her futon.

Yumi heard the door open and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and regained her composure.

"Sagara? What do want here?" she asked quickly.

"Yumi...I'm sorry about yesterday," he said as he sat on a mat in front of her looking down to the floor.

Yumi looked down on him too feeling sorry for his grief, "No Sano, it...it was my fault I was expecting too much from both of us. I thought I could get over Shishio easy and you'd be an easy catch."

Sano gave a little chortle at that and became quiet again, "Yumi I...it's not like I don't like you its just that..." and here it came the very sentence that came straight from the very truth of Sano's heart that even he wasn't entirely aware of. He looked up into her eyes; those once sparkling dark orbs now dull with worry and heartache. If he'd do anything for this girl, it'd be to make her eyes sparkle again full of her spirit.

"...Yumi I love you," he whispered and those words felt Yumi like skin against silk.

She leaned over to him and smiled delicately and Sano, being relieved the most intimidating part was over, smiled too. So there in the light of the morn with the shadows of the room slowly disappearing was where Yumi and Sano first took in each other with no shame, or hidden plans and they felt like one. The peace you feel when you're with the one you want to spend forever with and just melt into one another. No other thing on earth ever made Yumi feel like the way she did at that moment, words are useless to describe the contentment she felt and the turmoil within her subsiding. For once in her life she felt like she belong to something. For once in her life she felt loved.


	7. A Wilting Sakura Ch7 and Epilogue

That afternoon the two of them woke up to the smell of lunch made by Katsu, who was generous enough not to disturb the couple. Sano and Yumi dressed in a peaceful silence and walked out the door to the porch where Katsu set out the food.

"Hey, hope you guys are hungry. I made a feast," said Katsu.

"Starving," replied Sano as he started loading his plate.

Yumi smiled in thanks to Katsu and started eating as the two grown men gorged. But during this gorge fest Katsu gave Sano a questioning look and Sano answered with a devilish smile and Katsu started to choke on his food a bit from chuckling. Yumi guessed what they were giggling about and smiled without shame herself.

Once lunch was done Katsu gave Sano some medical herbs and a loan and they were off again waving goodbye to the Katsu shrinking in the distance.

"You brought me to your friends to pick up herbs and a loan?" asked Yumi in a calm disbelief.

"Yep," replied Sano plainly.

Yumi sighed.

"Well it was better since we didn't have to fix our own bed, right?" asked Sano jokingly.

Yumi gave him a friendly push and the journey back to Sano's apartment seemed shorter thanks to the laughs they shared.

When they got there Yumi plopped down her futon exhausted but laughing from the joke Sano told her.

"Sano?" she asked when the laughter stopped.

"Yeah?" he said as he was unpacking the herb and hiding way the loan of money.

"Do you think we're serious?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how long do you think we could last together?"

"We just started living together, why would you ask a question like that?" he said turning to her.

Yumi stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Because I don't ever want it to end."

"Good," Sano whispered as he slipped in a kiss.

Epilogue:

And from that day on Sano and Yumi were rarely seen without each other in town, even at where Sano gambled. Yumi actually developed a serious gambling problem and drove the couple into a deep debt. Sano kept taking loans from Katsu until he was denied anymore money. Yumi along with gambling got into cocaine and her health slowly declined as her debts kept skyrocketing. Sano started working as a laborer, working on the construction of a new railway and managed to pay off his own debts and some of Yumi's. Unfortunately this wasn't enough for Yumi and constantly verbally abused Sano, accusing him of not taking care of her. All the money Yumi managed to win went to her cocaine addiction and Sano was receiving advice from Kenshin and the others to get out of the relationship but refused saying he knew who Yumi really was and wouldn't leave her.

Until one day at a bar Yumi had just lost a large sum of money and was unable to pay up so she made her way back to Sano's apartment to try out some newer drugs she picked up. But when Yumi opened the door she found a ninja assassin waiting for her. When she screamed Sano came running for her and started to fight the assassin. Only until Sano got the ninja's sword in his forehead did he fail to get up and defend Yumi. But the assassin wasn't without wounds himself. Sano, before he died, used a deadly pressure point combination and as the assassin walked toward Yumi, unknowing he would die soon, told her he was sent from one of the men Yumi owed money to and right there and then collapsed onto the ground at her feet.

Yumi sobbed at Sano's lifeless body and took a knife from the assassin and plunged it into her heart. Later it was found out that Yumi was actually suffering from the effects of cocaine at that time and it was possible that she didn't commit suicide because Sano was dead, possibly because she was just irrational.

The Kenshin-gumi held a funeral for Sano and Yumi, cremated them and spread their ashes along the trail where they walked to Katsu's.

Perhaps they were right in putting love into books...

Perhaps it could not live anywhere else.

-William Faulkner


End file.
